Memories
by hotchocolatyninja
Summary: Tweek woke up in the back of a police car. How did he get there? He can't seem to remember that. But was that the only memory he lost? (Based off of a story I wrote a while back.)
1. Chapter 1

I wake up in the back seat of a strange car. Bright Lights were flashing temporarily blinding me. My eyes finally adjust and I realize that I was in a police car.

"Gah!" I start to freak out.

I need to somehow get out of here, pronto. I look around the car finally calming down. No one else was inside the car and the doors were left unlocked for some reason. Looking out the window, I see a forest to my right and a fence on the other side of the road to the left. There were a couple police cars parked nearby and a bunch of cops were grouped around something, talking while their dogs sniffed the ground. They all had their backs turned to me and it seems like they forgot about me. I need to run into the forest before they remember.

I struggle to get my arms in front of my for a minute and when I do a grab the door handle, throw open the door, and run into the forest. When I ran all I heard was the car's alarm go off. It doesn't take long before the alarm was turned off and those pesky cops and their mutts chase after me. The handcuffs dig into the skin on my wrists and I start to lose breath. All around me are trees, bushes, darkness, and the sound of the dogs sniffing and barking their way towards me. I continue to run no matter how out of breath I am. I hop over fallen trees and branches. Dodge rocks and even crossed over a stream. The stream must have thrown off the scent trail because finally after, god knows how long, of running the barking and running finally subside in the distance. I slow my pace and come to a stop regaining a steady breath. I don't know how I got into that cop car but maybe if I back track it'll come to me.

* * *

I had jolted awake to the sound of my alarm on the morning of March 22nd. That thing scares me every single time. At least I didn't scream this time. I got up and got ready for work at Tweek Bros. Coffee. I grab my mug which was prefilled by one of my parents and waited in the café for me to finish the coffee and the store to open up. My mom walked in and waited behind the counter while my dad unlocked the door and flipped the sign to open.

"M-morning." I stutter out.

"Good morning, Tweak." Both of them said at the same time.

Dad went back to the back room to probably check the coffee blends. Business was as usual until... This guy showed up. I've never seen him before in South Park so it was really odd. He was super tall compared to me. He was also bald and wore a black suit. He wore sunglasses for some reason. By the time he showed up I was almost done cleaning tables. He walked up to mom.

"Ma'am, we are looking for this kid." He held up a picture. "His name is Tweek Tweak."

"J-Jesus Christ!" I dropped the rag I was holding.

The man looked at me, seemingly he just noticed me. I twitched uncontrollably as he walked towards me.

"W-What do -nng- want with me?"

"Relax, kid." His voice was calming. "We just need to take you in and ask you some questions."

* * *

"G-god, what happened after that?" I can't remember.

I had sat down on a log trying to remember everything that had happened. I shivered.

"I-I think it j-just got colder. Wait a minute... w-when did it start snowing?" I looked up at the falling snow flakes. "Oh my god. JESEUS CHRIST. I'm gonna freeze out here!"

I looked around for somewhere to go. There it is. A cabin. A cabin in the woods?!

"Gah!" I got scared at just the thought. But still, I need someplace to go.

I trudged on towards said cabin and knocked on the door. No one answered. I tried my best to open the door with handcuffs on and after a minute I was finally able to get it open. It was dark. It was better than being out in the snow, though. I felt up and down the wall for a light switch and I finally found one after a moment of groping. I flipped up the switch and looked around. Luckily there was no one hiding or trying to kill me! There was a couch right across from a fireplace to the right. To the left was a kitchen. Straight ahead were two doors. I would assume that those doors were for the bathroom and a bedroom.

This place is pretty small but it's cozy.

'How am I going to get these handcuffs off?' I thought to myself. I decided to look around the living room first. There was an axe hanging on the wall but it's impossible to use it on myself. There were also fire poker things next to the fireplace. The fireplace was warm. Behind the couch was a table with some pictures scattered around. The pictures weren't of people but they were of different sceneries. There was one though. One photo had a person on it. It was me? I had my back turned to the camera and I was watching a sunset. I looked happy.

"I d-don't remember this." Looks like I lost more memories than I thought.

From behind me I hear a door slowly creak open.

"Gah!" I jumped and hid behind the couch.

"Woah, what was that?" A familiar voice said. "It sounded like... Tweek?"

"Who cares just come back we were in the middle of something and I said that we were going to play until I win!" Another familiar voice said.

"You can't beat me at Mario Kart, Bebe, just give up!"

That voice sounds like... Craig.

The door closed and I didn't hear any footsteps so I thought he had gone back into the room. I slowly peeked my head over the couch and my eyes met with his. He was still standing there waiting! I jumped up.

"C-Craig! I'm s-sorry! I didn't know s-somebody was here!"

He stared at me for a moment.

"Why don't I get those handcuffs off of you and then you can explain." He suggested.

"S-sure..."


	2. Chapter 2

"I d-didn't know you could pick locks." I said rubbing my wrists as Craig threw the handcuffs on the kitchen counter.

"Just a hobby." Craig shrugged. "So what happened?"

"I don't really re-remember." I didn't. That was the truth. "The l-last thing I remember w-as working and -Nng- this guy showed up a-and that was it. That's all that I remember."

"Do you remember what he looked like or what he-"

"Craaaaaig!" Bebe whined.

She walked out of the room.

"What's taking so-" She stopped. "Tweek? What are you doing here? Were you out in the snow? You're soaked!"

I looked down. I thought I was just twitching but now that I think about it, it was more twitching than usual. My shirt was wet on the shoulders and so were my pants from the knees down.

"I'm sure Craig has clothes you could borrow just hold on one second." She disappeared into the room and we heard rummaging around. She came out with a towel, a shirt, and sweatpants. She handed them to me.

"You can use the shower but don't take all the hot water!" She warned.

"Y-yes. Thanks."

"I was gonna wear those." Craig complained.

"Oh shut up you have, like, a hundred pairs of sweat pants."

I walked to the bathroom. _Why is Bebe here?_ I pondered while placing the clothes and towel on the toilet cover. I started the shower and put it on the perfect temperature which took a moment of turning the nob back and forth. I then began to strip and stepped into the shower.

* * *

I stepped out of the bathroom placing my wet clothes and towel folded neatly on top of the laundry basket on the way out. Bebe and Craig were chatting in the kitchen. I walked over to them. Bebe noticed me and stood up.

"Isn't that better?" She asked.

I nodded and smiled at her. "Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Now... What happened?"

"He doesn't remember." Craig said for me. "Last thing he remembers is seeing some guy." He turned to look at me. "What did he look like?"

"H-he was tall... a-and bald! He wore a suit." I thought for a moment and twitched. "Oh! A-and he said he w-was gonna question me for s-something."

"And you don't remember anything else?" Bebe's soothing voice calmed me down.

I shook my head no.

"I see..." She looked at the ground but then jumped, scaring me. "Are you hungry? You must be starving!"

"Y-yeah I could eat. D-do you have- nng- coffee?" I asked.

"I'll check."

I looked at Craig and for a split second his expression changed to one of shock and realization.

"Shit..." He muttered. "I should go, uh, clean up the place a bit, you know?" He said it kind of awkwardly.

I nodded then he walked to the living room to pick up those pictures from earlier that were now scattered. He picked up a few other things then disappeared into the bedroom.

"Tweek?"

I looked at Bebe.

"We do have coffee. I hope this type is okay."

I nodded though my mind was completely affixed on those photos. When were they taken? Was that even me in those photos? It definitely looked like me but I don't remember anything like that happening. Maybe-

A sandwich was placed in front of me pulling me from my thoughts.

"It's all we had. Your coffee should be done in a few though. Do you like milk and sugar in it?"

"T-thank you and n-no."

"Okay." She hummed. Bebe seemed happy for some reason.

I took a bite out of my sandwich. Salami and Gouda. Interesting.

Craig came back from the room when my sandwich was about half done.

"The place is pretty clean now." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it really? Or did you just throw everything in the closet like you always do?" The curly haired blonde asked.

"Hey, at least I know where everything is."

Bebe rolled her eyes. She yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to sleep."

"What about the game?"

"Crap I forgot..." She thought for a moment. "Guess I'm gonna have to beat you tomorrow." She started walking away.

"We'll see about that."

After she walked into the room it was silent. I finished off my sandwich and threw the napkin in the trash.

"Wanna watch TV?" Craig suggested.

"Y-yeah sure."

We sat on the couch. Craig flipped through the channels in search for something to watch while sipped my coffee.

There's nothing good on TV, ever, especially at this time. What time was it anyway? All I know is that it's dark.

"What time i-is it?"

Craig checked his phone. "11:56."

He finally just settled on Jeopardy. We got really into it further into the show though. Shouting answers and (mostly Craig) getting angry when someone said a blatantly wrong answer. Bebe even woke up to yell at us for being to loud. It was fun. I almost forgot about what happened earlier... and those pictures. I looked at Craig. It seemed that he was drifting off to sleep. He yawned. His eyes lazily closed and his breathing slowed. Falling asleep, he fell onto my shoulder.

 _Gah! What am I going to do? I can't wake him. That's rude. Plus he might get angry. Should I let him sleep? But I have to turn off the TV and the remotes all the way over there! Oh Jesus Christ._

His phone buzzed and the screen lit up. Not to be nosey but I picked it up to check the time. It's 3am. That's not very surprising considering I used to stay up until 6am. Just out of curiosity I checked the notification. It's just a message. I shouldn't be looking at this but who could be texting him at this time? Well Red did just travel to Europe for Winter vacation. NO! I put down the phone. I will not read that message. Nope. He probably has a password on the phone anyway so I couldn't read it even if I tried. I sighed and looked at Craig who was in a deep sleep on my shoulder.

I glanced at the phone again. Actually where is MY phone? I think It still might be home because I had set it down so I could work. Why do I feel so tired? I yawned and soon after, fell asleep.

* * *

/So sorry you guys. I lack motivation to do anything these days so that's why I haven't been updating things that often. I'll try to update as much as I can during winter break so consider these next few updates a present for the holidays. Happy holidays and if your birthday is in December or January happy birthday. Thank you for reading and waiting patiently and again I am so sorry.


End file.
